Gossip Girl & Rockstars
by lovemekissme300
Summary: Austin and Ally live on the Upper East Side of New York City. They go to prep school, hang out at her dad's music store, and write music. Now life isn't always prefect in the Upper East Side thanks to Gossip Girl and Dallas. With the help of the two best friends they can make through anything. Auslly OOC and AU.
1. Prolog

**I have been watching way to much way to much Gossip Girl. Well here is my New Auslly Story! The chapter will be up later tonight.**

**XOXO **

**Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer: The show is Disney's not mine.**

**Prolog**

They both live on the Upper East Side.

She is the shy song writer.

He is the rockstar.

She has stage fright.

He loves being on stage.

With the help of their two best friends they are going to take the music world be storm.

Get ready for Austin and Ally: Gossip Girl.

**A/N: The first chapter will be up tonight! I am so excited about this story. Remember to follow me on twitter writtenbypaypay! **

**XOXO Pay-Pay**


	2. He's Back

**Here it is! The Very First Chapter of Gossip Girl & Rockstars. Sit back and enjoy.**

**XOXO**

**Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Chapter one: He's back**

"Alls!" Austin ran into Sonic Boom. "You have to see this." He stuck his Iphone in my face.

"Babe, if it's another cat flushing a toilet. You and Dez have showed it me a million times." I told my boyfriend of six months has I pushed the phone away from my face. Sure it was cute the first few times, now it's just annoying.

"No it's not." Austin put his phone in my face. I saw the Gossip Girl Mobile Website. I couldn't believe he followed that website and all it's rumors.

"I know all about Gossip Girl, babe." I said has I started to put away the cd that just came in.

" No just read her latest e-blast." Austin told me handing me his phone. I read her lasted blast.

_** Hold on to your hearts ladies. It looks like the Rock star heart has been taken by the song writer. It's like this partnership has turned into some more more due to the late nights writing songs.**_

_** You know you love me**_

_** XOXO **__**Gossip Girl**_

"How did she... him.. it whatever find out!" I yelled I handed the phone. I before storming upstairs to the practice room.

"Ally wait."Austin call after me. "It's just a dumb website. Remember Gossip Girl has been wrong. Remember last year her told everyone you lost your V-Card to Dallas."

That was totally true, Dallas is the one with my V-Card, and left the day after he took it. I couldn't tell Austin the truth because I already lied to him about it once.

"We have been so careful. Now everyone in New York know we are together." I yelled. I started to pace across the room. "What about Dallas?"

"Alls, you need to calm down." Austin stop me. "What about Dallas you guys broke up months ago. And he has been seen in months."

Dallas was my ex boyfriend. He goes to George Washington High School. I knew better then to date a Public School Kid. I lost everything because of him. The best day was the day he left. Plus he wasn't that smart, and it was clear he wasn't going to be going to an Ivy.

"I know, Austin." I look at my self in the A shaped me that hung on the wall. I adjusted my headband making sure the bow was perfectly in line. "He still doesn't know I moved on the day he left."

I walked back over to him and grabbed his tie of his St. Tomas uniform. Has for me I go to Convent of the Visiation, the sister school to St. Thomas. These are the top two private schools on the Upper East Side.

"Ally, I don't know what the big deal is." Austin before he gave me a quick kiss. "He was going to find out at some point."

"I hope he wouldn't find out that you and I got together the day after he left." I giggled pulling my blonde boyfriend in to a make out session.

"You will never guess, who made in on Gossip Girl?" My best friend Trish enter the room ended the make out session.

"Who made it on Gossip Girl?" Austin asked taking off his uniform jacket, and taking off his tie.

"Dallas." Trish said handing her Iphone over to her best friend.

"What? Public's never get on Gossip Girl." I looked at the phone.

_** I spy with my little eye. A playboy is back in town. After being M.I.A. for six months Dallas is back in town. With not just one girl on his arm but two. Look out Queen B it looks like the Ex is ready to play.**_

_** You know you love me **_

_** XOXO **__**Gossip Girl.**_

"I am done with that public." I said out loud I couldn't take any more Dallas.

"Ally-Gator, calm down." Austin rested his hand on my shoulders. "Ignore Gossip Girl! Just this once on this every special day."

With everything going on with school, writing song for Austin, being the queen bee of Visiation, helping my parents with the store, and planning what and when I am going to visit each Ivy League School. I forgot what today was.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry." I forgot that today I started Austin six months ago. " Happy Anniversary, Austin!"

"I love you, Ally Cat." Austin hugged me and kiss the top of my head. "I have a surprise for you turn around."

I turn to see our red head friend Dez. I turned to Austin. He used to finger to tell me to turn back around. I saw a Tiffany Blue box in Dez's hands. I took the box. I opened it to see the Tiffany and Co charm bracelet.

"You are the best, Babe." I hugged and then kissed kiss him. I pulled away from the kiss. Austin then put the bracelet on my wrist.

"Okay you love birds you have a song to write." Dez before pulling trish out of the room with him.

"Okay I have a song, and it a duet with me." I told my boy friend.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
You know, this could be something_

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
But I figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one, two is better than one

"You are amazing Alls." Austin said after we finished sing the song. He then kissed me. My Iphone buzzed showing I had a text message.

**Hey Ally Cake. D here. I want to make everything up to you. I am in love with you.**

**-Dallas**

**Dallas your to late. I am with Austin now.**

**-Ally**

**Doesn't here know about our night together. **

**-Dallas**

**No. He is never going to know. Leave me alone.**

**-Ally**

"Who was that?" Austin asked me.

"Just my brother." I told me deleting the text messages from Dallas.

**A/N: I told you I would updated tonight! I am excited about the positive feedback I have gotten about this story. Keep the reviews coming. Don't forget to Follow me on Twitter writtenbypaypay for the latest news about all my stories.**

**XOXO**

**Pay-Pay!**


	3. Jerkamous

**I love all he positive feedback I am getting on his story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter just has much.**

**XOXO Pay-Pay**

_****_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 2: Jerkamous**_

_**Gossip girl here.**_

_** It looks like our dear Public School boy has turn in his last season, out of style look for a St. Thomas Uniform. Look out Rock star, it's look like he is moving in your girl. You Know You love me.**_

_** XOXO**_

_** Gossip Girl**_

**Austin P.O.V.**

I put my phone back in the front pocket of my blue dress pants. I grabbed my books I needed for my morning classes. I slammed my locker closed. I turned to see a particular camel hair boy. Dallas. I still couldn't believe out all the prep schools in New York he had to choose St. Thomas. I hated that guy.

" Since when do let Jerkamous like him in school?" Dez asked. I laughed at the comment Dez made. I called one of my ex dancer that a few weeks ago.

"I don't know Dez. My guess is Dallas wants to get closer to Ally." I shrugged my shoulders. Dez and I started to walk to homeroom.

"Austin," Dallas called after me. I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Where can I find room ST201?"

"On level two." I told him. This kid was so dumb. "On the St. Thomas Side of the school."

"There are two sides to this school." Dallas said.

I look at him. I could Dallas not know that St. Thomas and Visitation were connected. Everyone on the Upper East Side does. Then I remember he lives in The Bronx. I also couldn't tell what Ally saw in this guy. He wasn't extremely bright. There was one thing I want to make sure that he stays away from Ally and myself.

"Look Dallas. Can you do this whole school a favor and stay way from me and All." I told him. "Go find someone else to help on your first day here. Come on Dez, we have to get to homeroom."

All my morning classes seemed to go on forever. It also didn't help that Dallas was in every class. I hated before he left and something made me hate him more now.

The Lunch bell rang, I had Ally on my mind I rushed to the quad. I need to get there before she saw Dallas. I prayed she had read Gossip Girl this morning.

When I got to the quad, I scanned the area to find a certain brunette. I spot my girlfriend across the quad leave the halls of Visitation. Ally and Trish had their arm linked together. Ally's Minions where behind, then a few paces behind. Even in her School Uniform she looked incredibly sexy. Her cherry red peep-toe pumps made their way towards me.

"Hey baby." Ally said pulling on my tie into a kiss. It may sound a bit cheese, but I love kissing my girlfriend. She pulled away and looked past my shoulders.

"You have got to be kidding me. What the hell is he doing here?" Ally sounded super pissed. I knew she didn't see the e-blast from this morning. She saw Dallas. She turned to her friends. "Met Steps NOW!" they raced out of the quad.

"Ally!" I called out, but she was out of hear shot. I was left in the middle of the quad. While Ally and her minions were on their way to the Met Steps.

_**Gossip Girl Here**_

_** It looks like our little rock star got stood up by the Queen B for the Met Steps. It looks like lunch for one lonely Rock Star.**_

_** You know you love me XOXO**_

_** Gossip Girl.**_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"How could he do this?" I yelled. "He knows that I go to Visitation! How did he even get in? The last time I checked he thought 2 plus 2 equals fish." I ranted while pacing on the one of Met Steps. Trish, and my Minions sat on one below. Dallas was trying to worm his way back in my life.

"Ally calm down." Trish told me. "I know you hate Dallas after what he did to you."

"Jenny, Blair, Serena." I look at my little minions "Go get me chicken sandwich. Now!"

The three of them rushed off to me my lunch. I sat down next to Trish. It was time for me to tell her the truth. I was scared of what my best friend would think of me after I tell her.

"Trish, do you remember the V-card e-blast about six months?" I asked whispered making sure no heard.

"The one about you and Dallas?" Trish asked. I nodded my head yes. "The one that wasn't true."

"I lied." I told my best friend. "It was true. I gave my V-Card to Dallas, and he left the next day." I felt the tears forming in my eyes "I turned the only person I could, Austin."

"Yeah." Trish sat there listening to every word I was saying.

"When I got to his Penthouse. He told me he loves me. Then he kissed me, and I forgot all about the night before." I spilled my guts out to my best friend. "Austin made me forget. I haven't thought about that night in six months."

"So with Dallas back in New York," Trish was putting the pieces together. " You remember that night."

I just nodded my head yes. I couldn't speak. When I found out yesterday, that he was back. I hoped that we wouldn't cross paths. Now that he was back and at St. Thomas. I was scared about what could happen with Dallas on the Upper East Side. I was scared to death I would lose Austin forever when the truth finally comes out. Trish pulled me into a hug. That was the tears started to fall.

_**Gossip Girl here,**_

_** Aww. A besties moment on the Met Steps. It looks like the queen B even sheds a few tears now and then. It only took 24 hours since the playboy got back to make them fall. You know you love me. **_

_** XOXO**_

_** Gossi**__**p Girl**_

**A/N: Review! Review! Review! I love get them they help me update sooner! remember to follow me on twitter writtenbypaypay.**

**Until next time XOXO**

**Pay-Pay**


	4. And The Truth Comes Out

**This is an updated version! I posted the wrong one. spelling and grammar mistakes are fixed! Thenext chapter will be up on Firday. Hope you enjoy! ****XOXO ****Pay-pay**

**DISCLAIMER: THEY ONLY THING THAT IS MINE IS THE PLOT.  
**

**Chapter 3: And The truth Comes Out**

_**Gossip Girl Here,**_

_**Looks like the queen B has gone into hiding since she found out that D is at St. Tomas. Where could our songwriter be. I bet the Rockstar is worried. You know you love me. XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**Ally's POV**

The only thing I want to do was go to my room and watch _Brave _on a loop. I still remember when I saw the movie with Austin. It was the prefect date, but then again he rented out the whole theater and dinner was severed during the movie. But the movie brought me back to a place when Dallas wasn't here in New York. I was so mad. I still couldn't believe Dallas was back. The elevator door opened and I was home at my penthouse. I started to walk to my room.

"So no love for your brother?" Nate said from the couch in the living area. I had to much on my mind to notice him. I was so excited to my brother. I hadn't seen him since he left for Yale at the end of August.

"Nate!" I said with excitement. "I am so Happy to see you. After the day I had I need my brother."

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Well, Dallas is back and he wants me to get back together with him." I start to tell my brother. "and he going to tell Austin about our night together."

"Alls, I need to tell you something." Nate sat me down. "That night isn't what you think."

"What are you talking about?" I asked my brother. "Dallas and I had sex and then he left for who knows where."

"Well I remember that night a little bit differently." Nate pause, and started to tell me what happened that night. " I had come for school to spend some with my baby sister. I heard your vocie yelling 'stop please don't'. I raced to your room. Dallas was on top of you and you were fighting back. I pulled him off you, and I told him to run far way."

"So I still am a virgin?" I asked my brother.

"If I hadn't come home that night you might not be." He told me hugging me.

"Thanks Nate for saving me." I told him getting up. "If you need me I will in my room."

I was so relieved to still had my V-Card. I couldn't believe that I let Dallas get in my head. I was ready to go in to my room put on a pair of Austin's sweat pants and his favorite hoodie. I didn't want to write a new song. I didn't want to deal with the thing that is Dez. I could careless about Trish's latest job and the crazy headband that comes with it. I just need to be myself watching my favorite movies for the rest of the night.

When I got to my room I pulled my Iphone out of my light pink Chanel tote bag. I saw I had 30 Missed calls from Austin. I guess I should tell him I am okay. He is to much of a worry bug when it comes to me. But then again Dallas is back in the City. I decide I will call Austin after the first Showing of Brave. I needed me time more then anything right now. I was about to put my phone away when I got a new E-Blast from Gossip Girl.

_**Gossip Girl Here,**_

_**I spy with my little eye a rockstar running through the city. I bet I know who hes looking for. Will our dear songwriter come out of hiding? Come out, Come out, where ever you are. You know you love me XOXO,**_

_**Gossip girl.**_

**Austin's POV**

I was beyond worried. I had no idea where Ally was. She wasn't at Sonic Boom. She wasn't on the Met Steps. I looked all over Central Park. I looked at her favorite stores. I had called her over a dozen times, and texted her until my fingers where bleeding. It also didn't help that Dallas was back in the city and she could be with him.

After looking all over the city, I went back to Sonic Boom. When I got back there I asked Mr. Dawson if he needed any help with anything because I had no idea where Ally was that afternoon. He then handed me a stack of CD's and told me to put away.

"Austin, I have the best news ever." Trish said walking into Sonic Boom. I drop the CD's that were in my hands.

"YOU FOUND ALLY!" I yelled to one of my best friends as I grabbed Trish's shoulder's..

"No," Trish said while removing my hands from her shoulder's. "You are performing at the Empire's Club Opening."

"You're kidding me!" I replied.

I was beyond pump of this gig. Chuck Bass has been talking about this club for months, and he want me to be the entrainment. This was a huge deal, not to mention a huge boost for my career.

"Oh did you check Ally's apartment." Trish said before leaving to whatever job she had this week.

Then it hit me I am the dumbest person ever. That was the only place I didn't think to look. I finished putting the CD's away then I went told Mr. Dawson that I was going over to his Penthouse to see if Ally was there. I hailed a cab and gave then the address to Ally's building.

After a short Cab ride, I was at Ally's Building. I paid the driver and got out of the cab. I prayed that Ally was home.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Moon." Hamish ,the doorman, greeted me with a Scottish accent. "I will let the Mr. Nate know you are on your way up."

"Thanks." I replied. "So Nate home from Yale?"

"Yes and the time couldn't be better." He told me. "Miss Ally looked quite upset when she came home today."

"And I know why." I said has I got in the elevator. I hummed the tune to "A Billion Hits" on the way up to the penthouse. The doors opened and I walked into my girlfriend's Penthouse.

"Austin!" I was greeted be Nate. "Ally is in her room."

"Thanks man." I told him. "We should go for a run in the park before you go back to Yale."

"Sounds good," He told me "Now go see your girlfriend."

I nodded and walked to Ally's room. The closer I got to her room, I could tell she was watching B_rave. _When I got to her room the door was opened so I let my self in. When I entered her room, I saw the most amazing sight I have ever seen. Ally had no make up on, no headband her hair, she was wearing my sweat pants and Hoodie.

"Can I join you Ally-gator?" I asked my girlfriend. She moved over to make room for me. I went over and laid next to her. Ally then cuddled up with me. I kissed her forehead. They to of stayed like this for the rest of night and into the morning.

_**Gossip Girl here,**_

_**Looks like the Rockstar found he beloved songwriter. But sources have told me that Playboy is planning something big to break them up. I would watch you back Love Birds. You know you love me, XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

_******A/N: Thank you so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW****! The make me so happy. XOXO Pay-Pay**_


	5. AP Gossip

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is my longest chapter to date. Enjoy, xoxo Pay-pay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lot.  
**

**Chapter 4: A.P. Gossip**

_**Gossip Girl here,**_

_**According to my sources the Rock Star never made it home after finding his beloved songwriter. Where was he last night? Did he and The Songwriter do the deed? If anyone can help me crack this case let me know ASAP. You know you love me XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the most beautiful girl next to me. Ally looked so peaceful sleeping. I watched her sleep for a little while longer. I was saving this moment right here to save for the next time Dallas tries to mess it up. I didn't want to go to school today; I just wanted to stay in bed with Ally. I looked down at her more time and she started to wake up.

"Good Morning, Princess." I said, then kissing her temple.

"Good morning, Austin." Ally said with the biggest smile on her face. There was a knock on her door.

"Good morning, you two." Nate said. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Mom is leaving for Paris after wards."

"We will be down in a minute." Ally said getting out of bed.

She walked into her closet. Shortly after walking in she walked out with a spare St. Thomas Uniform in her hands. After our first all-nighter back when we were together, we decide to a few just in case we have one on a school night. She handed me the Uniform. She then turned around and walked back into her closet to change into her uniform. With that I went to the bathroom to change, brush my teeth and fix my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed waiting for Ally. She walked out; she sat at her vanity and started mirror put on her makeup. I have no idea why she puts it on, she look beautiful without it. She opened her headband case. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" Ally asked me.

"The amount of headbands you have." I told has walked over to where she was. "But that one is my favorite." I pointed to a wide light blue headband with a white bow on the side.

"And why is that babe." She asked has she put in on.

"Because you were wearing it the day I asked you out." I told her. I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you, Ally."

"I love you too, Austin." Ally said back to me. "Let's get down stairs and eat."

We headed down stairs; the smell of pancakes filled my nose. The Dawson's know how much I love pancakes. Mr. and Mrs. Dawson greeted us with a cheerful good morning. We sat around and enjoyed the pancakes made by the cook. I had at least three plates of pancakes, boy do I love pancakes. Nate

talked about how everything was going good at Yale. We talked about the fashion line that Mrs.

Dawson has been working on.

"Well we better get going Alls, we don't wanna be late." I said getting up. Ally nodded and she got up has well. She quickly grabbed her school bag and linked our hands together.

"Hey, I will go with you." Nate said joining us has we waited for the elevator.

_**Gossip Girl here,**_

_**Spotted One Rock Star, One Songwriter, and the beloved older brother leaving the Dawson's building. At least we know where the Rock Star was last night. But I still want to know what happened in that penthouse. I guess we will never know. You know you love me. XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Walking with Nate was good for Ally. I know how close these two are, and with Nate being in New Haven it's hard for both of them. I walked with a smile on my face holding hands with Ally. I was excited that Nate was home right now. It's a good thing because it might help with the reappearance of Dallas.

"So how is the Rock Star life?" Nate asked me.

"It does keep up busy." I said. "But I have the best song writer in the biz so it makes my life easier."

I saw Ally blush has I praised her to big brother. We talked about mine and Ally's Music career. I was happy to Ally back to her old self laughing the whole way to school. We got to school, and we were about to enter the courtyard that lead into the school.

"I will be here when school gets out." Nate told us. "Have a great day guys." Ally gave her brother a quick hug. Then the two of walked into school handed in and parted with a quick kiss before entering our hallways.

_**Gossip Girl here,**_

_**Another quiet school day at St. Tomas Visitation, and I am bored. A source has informed me that Playboy is planning something huge that will happen today or tomorrow. I , Gossip Girl, will be the first to let you know. XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

My morning was the same for the two years. I first go to homeroom with Dez, then off to AP lit followed by AP Chem. I was on my way to AP Chem when I was stopped in front of me by Dallas. When I tried to pass me he just stepped in front of me.

"Get out of my way Dallas." I told him trying not to punch the guy in the face. "I have to get to class."

"Listen up Austin, You have until the end of next week to break up with Ally or I will tell everyone mine and Ally's little secret." Dallas said to me.

"I am pretty sure I know all my girlfriend's secrets." I informed the jackass that was standing in fount of me.

"So you know I have Ally's V-Card?" Dallas questioned me. I my mouth dropped to the ground. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no way Ally lost it to this guy. I know my Ally. There is no way ally would ever sleep a public. I mean former Public. No a Public.

"You little white lair!" I yelled at him. "There is no way Ally in a million years Ally would have sex to a guy likes of you. You're a public. You can take the Public school kid out of the school and put him a private school. But they will always be a public."

"Oh, really. Well I did have sex with Ally." Dallas yelled back at me. "Opps. I guess I just told the whole school, Sorry."

"She didn't have sex you!" I yelled back. He could tell that he wasn't sorry. I stormed off to Chem.

Before I enter the Chem Lab I pulled out my phone to text Ally.

**We need to talk. Off campus for Lunch? XOX -Austin.**

**Sure. Love you. -Ally**

_**Gossip girl here,**_

_**While I was in AP Gossip, the Playboy has caused quite a scene in the halls of St. Tomas today between AP lit and AP Chem. The Rock star better watch Playboy carefully. Don't let the Songwriter out of your sight. You know you love me XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The walk to my favorite off campus lunch spot was quiet. This was weird for Austin, usually when walk anywhere he talks the whole time. He would always tell me how adorable I am, how cute I look or he would talk about music and the latest song I have written for him. I looked at him one more time. There was something on his mind and it was eating away at him. He hasn't even looked at me once since we left Campus.

"What's wrong?" I broke the silent walk that was there.

"Nothing." Austin said in a monotone voice. That was the moment I knew he was lying to me.

"I know your lying." I told him. "Will you please just tell me?"

"Dallas said something to me and well the school." He told me as he opened the door to Nook.

"What did he say babe?" I asked. Austin's face went pale, and then it slowly started to become red. I

knew whatever Dallas told Austin he got super pissed about it. How can I blame him, Austin was my best friend growing up. We shared a special bond ,music, that made Dallas so jealous when we were dating. When Dallas left that was when Austin I started to date. We have been together for only six months but it feels like we have been together forever.

"He said you guys had sex." Austin told me has we sat down across from me at our table.

"He what?!" I almost yelled. This is not happening. First Gossip Girl and now Dallas telling people him and I had sex.

"He also said that he left because you weren't good in bed." Austin was getting madder the more he talked about Dallas.

"Austin, Dallas is lying." I said starting to play with hands to calm him down. "Nate told me what happen that night."

"Are you sure you didn't have sex with him?" He asked looking me in my eyes.

"Yes." I paused and took a deep breath in. "The only guy I would even think about having sex with is sitting across from me right now."

"So will you tell me what happened that night?" Austin asked me. I slowly nodded my head.

"Dallas and I had been dating for a few months. I had invited him over to the penthouse to watch movies. I had Anya make popcorn, and buy a ton of candy. The night was going to amazing." I started to tell Austin what happened. "When Dallas got there, he wanted a tour. So showed him around, skipping over my room for a good reason. He begged me to see my room so I showed him my room. When we got there Dallas kissed me like he had never kissed me. It was rough and filled will lust. He pushed me on my bed. Things just got worst from there. I yelled and scream. I forgot everything after that. Nate filled me in on what happened. Nate saved me and he told Dallas never to come back."

Tears started to fall from eyes. Austin got up from his chair and walked over to me. He squatted so he was at my level. I took my hand and held it with both hands. He then planted a sweet kiss my hand. He pushed my hair behind my ear. I looked at him, and I saw the love in his eyes. I know he is the love of my life.

"Ally Dawson, you are the only girl for me." Austin told me. "Nothing. And I mean nothing will ever change that I love you with all my heart. I have been in love with you for has long I can remember. You are the love of my life."

"I love you too, Austin." I said before I kissed his lips. "I love you."

The rest of my day was uneventful. I went to my classes. After school, Nate, Austin and I went to Sonic Boom. When we to the music store, Austin and I went up to the practice room. We started to write a new song but we ended up making out after only working on the song for about fifteen minutes. I still feel the spark every time we kiss or touch. I pulled away from Austin. I still can't believe that Austin Moon choose me. He could have any girl in New York and he choose me.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Because you are amazing, beautiful, smart, and most of all you are my ally-gator." Austin told me. I blushed and started to kiss my boyfriend.

_**Gossip Girl here,**_

_**Nothing can help me now, The Rock star and the Songwriter are keeping something from the world but then again I can't get over their cuteness. Until next time you know you love me XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

_****_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Follow, review, and favorite! I love getting reviews. Remember to Follow me on Twitter writtenbypay for update info and other funness. until next time XOXO Pay-Pay**


End file.
